Forgive me
by One face Two souls
Summary: What had forced him to come to this conclusion? Why was he even considering this? Rated T for language and suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Alright so looking at the number of Rune factory fan fiction I guessed that we could use some more. It's kind of dark, but I had the idea and thought it might make a good story. Currently a Oneshot but may become a Twoshot if I get enough positive reviews.

**Forgive me**

"I can't."

Those two little words sent Raguna's head spinning. He stared at the beautiful elven maid standing before him. The one he loved more then anything, the one who just rejected his proposal.

"What? B-but why? I love you Tabatha… don't you love me?"

"Mister Raguna I do love you, but I cannot leave Miss Bianca alone. My first duty is to her and to marry you for my own selfish reasons…" She trailed off and lowered her head to look at the ground.

"I get it…" Raguna said softly. Then his face hardened, "you're telling me I don't mean as much to you as that self-absorbed bitch, that you take care of day and night, and in return she doesn't give a damn about you or anyone else."

Tabatha's head snapped up at the harsh words coming out of the young man's mouth. Tears sprang up to the corners of her eyes and flowed freely down her cheeks. Raguna felt tears threatening to fall down his own face.

He spun around and started to leave when a gentle hand grasped his arm. Tabatha was sobbing aloud now. Raguna jerked his hand away and started running. He skidded on the snow and fell on his face. He ignored the blood that flowed from his nose, scrambled to his feet and ran into his house.

Raguna slammed the door shut and locked it tightly. He stood for a second before his feet gave way. He buried his head in his hands, blood and tears mixed together, covering his arms and dripping onto the floor.

How long he sat there, he didn't know. But finally he stood up and walked over to his fridge. He stared at the bottle of wine he kept for cooking purposes. He took it in his hands, popped the cork and took a swig straight from the bottle. Then another, and another. He sat at his table and drank until there was no wine left then he passed out, shielded from the real world by the alcohol induced sleep.

Raguna woke the next morning and wished he was dead; his brain was bursting out of his skull. He stared at the tipped over wine bottle on the table. His stomach flipped over and he ran into the bathroom, where he threw up. He turned on the sink, washed out his mouth out then hung his head under the cold spray.

After a few minutes Raguna started to feel better, his stomach had settled down and his headache felt better. He walked into the kitchen and made himself breakfast, a boiled egg, toast and orange juice. As he put his dishes in the sink he heard a knock at the door. He crept forward slowly and peeked out the window. Anette was standing outside a bundle of letters in her right hand, her left clutching the mail bag, and a big smile on her face. She leaned forward and knocked again. Raguna hesitated, then unlocked and opened the door.

"Hi Raguna! I've… wow you look horrible. Are you o.k.?"

"Yes I'm fine, do you have any mail for me today?"

"Yes, umm… right, here you go. One letter from Tabatha and one from Bianca."

Raguna felt like throwing up again, but this time not from the wine. "Thanks Anette I'll see you later."

She grinned and sped off, waving goodbye as she went.

Raguna looked at both letters as if they were Deathstalkers in his hands. He carefully opened the first letter, the one from Bianca.

Raguna,

What the hell did you do to Tabatha last night? She came home crying and locked herself in her room, and then she started work this morning like nothing had happened. If you hurt her, I swear to God you won't live to see tomorrow.

Bianca.

Raguna snorted to himself, and then opened the letter from Tabatha.

Mister Raguna,

I am sorry I am unable to say this to your face, but I think it would be better if you and I took a break from each other. I feel that you have changed, that you are not the man I feel in love with. He would have never called Miss Bianca a bitch, Miss Bianca is my best friend, and loyalty to a friend is more important then love. So I say goodbye to you and whatever we had. I'm sorry.

Tabatha

Raguna stared blankly at the letter for a few seconds after he had finished reading it. She was breaking up with him! It took a few more seconds before he remembered you need to breathe to live. He slowly started walking toward the mansion, his feet kicking the snow.

Near the entrance he dropped to his knees and wrote his wish in the snow. He then got up and headed off to Whale Island.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Raguna leaned up against the Tower of Rest, his right hand holding his sword, the left still clutching the crumpled up letter. Was he really considering this? He read the letter once more before ripping it in half again and again, until he was left with a handful of confetti. He inched slowly forward until he stood on the edge of the island.

Slowly he opened his hand and let the wind take the pieces of the letter away.

He looked down at the small village of Trampoli; the villagers were probably just waking up now.

Raguna took a last deep breath and stepped over the edge.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Bianca stepped out of her summer home in a foul mood. That jerk had made her best friend cry, and she was going to do something about it. Suddenly Bianca's eye caught some freshly written words in the snow. She bent over to examine the words, only two and they made no sense. _Forgive me._ She guessed that it was Raguna's wish, and she instantly stomped it out.

"She will never forgive you." Bianca hissed.

His body was found in Lake Poli the next day.

Yes? No? Good? Please R+R ASAP


	2. Chapter 2

Super long wait on this, I know, but I wrote this when I was younger and never really knew where it would go, but I guess I should at least finish it.

Thank you to the people who reviewed!

/

Cinnamon let out a slow breath, a small cloud of steam escaping from her mouth and swirling before her for a moment, and then it vanished. The cold didn't seem to bother her; in fact she revelled in it. The cold kept all the other people inside, and while she didn't hate other people, it was nice to spend her fishing trips alone and in silence.

She hoisted the custom rod she had for winter fishing over her shoulder and continued on her way to Lake Poli, intent on making full use of the hole cut through the ice this morning. She crossed the bridge over the lake, her eyes taking in the flawless white surface- wait.

Cinnamon stopped and peered intently through the falling snow. Some of the ice was broken through, the edges around it cracked and void of snow, as if something had fallen from great height. Cinnamon had crossed the bridge and was slowly making her way across the ice when an object bobbed slowly to the surface, the object being a brown scale like vest.

Cinnamon approached, puzzled and bent over to pick it up, puzzled because this vest wasn't enough to cause the hole when another object bobbed to the surface. Cinnamon backed up in horror at the broken, almost unrecognizable body of Raguna, his arms twisted at awkward angles, half of his skull caved in. Cinnamon felt her knees grow weak, and she fell backwards, deaf to the faint _crunch_ of her fishing pole being sat on.

She couldn't move, or breathe. She could only scream.

She screamed until Kross appeared by her side, and the screaming died away into a broken sob as she clung to the man, who up until this point she had never even thought twice of. He held her awkwardly as her helped her to her feet and took her back to town, leaving a broken body and battered heart with only a few bits of paper and a broken fishing rod for company.

/

They say it was an accident. That was the first thing out of Stella's mouth at his funeral, "What a horrible accident." And everyone accepted it; he probably got overwhelmed by a monster and forced off the edge, was the singular reason everyone had come up with. But not her. Tabatha knew what had really happened, how she had caused the death of her love.

The funeral was a very simple affaire, everyone dressed in black, prayers for the deceased, a few speeches, and a burial in the cemetery. Almost everyone cried. Almost. Tabatha felt odd that she couldn't cry, perhaps all her tears had been spent on the night before, or maybe she didn't love him as much as she thought—no. Raguna was the only man she ever loved, and it would remain that way until the day she died. Tabatha snapped her head up as she realized someone was trying to talk to her. Noire and Blanche were staring at her in concern. Tabatha noticed she was outside, sitting next to the freshly dug grave. Tabatha glanced at the two girls; Blanche was wearing one of Noire's dresses, making them look even more like twins.

"Um... Tabatha, do you think maybe you could come inside now?" Blanche asked gently, gesturing towards the church behind her where everyone had gathered after the ceremony.

Tabatha stared for a moment before nodding slightly and letting the two girls help her to her feet and lead her inside.

The second she entered the church every eye turned to her and the light conversation died away. The silence stretched awkwardly until Bianca made a point to shove past any and all in her way so she could wrap the young elf in a tight hug. Bianca would be her rock for the rest of the night; the only thing that stopped her from breaking down every time someone came up to offer condolences or other aid. A book on how to deal with the death of a loved one, from Selphy, whose usual green hat was replaced with a black one. Eric and Kross both promised to take care of Bessie and Fluff, Raguna's buffamoo and woolly respectively. Tabatha went through an endless parade of well meaning sympathy, but she really wanted to get back home and sleep, hopefully to wake up and find that this was all some kind of sick dream.

Finally when everyone had said there bit, Bianca politely excused the two of them and led Tabatha back to her mansion. Where she prepared tea for the two of them and they both sat at the table, Bianca playing with a spoon, and Tabatha thumbing through the book Selphy had given her.

"So... do you want to talk?" Bianca asked her voice painfully awkward. Tabatha raised her eyes from the book to stare at Bianca.

"I do not think there is anything to talk-"

"Tabatha! I can tell something is bothering you, you didn't cry during any of it."

Tabatha felt herself shrug unconsciously, and Bianca's face hardened. "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Tabatha felt shocked, Raguna... hurt her? He was barely brave enough to kiss her. But Bianca took her pause as a silent yes.

"That son of a bitch! I knew I should have..."

"Miss Bianca, please it is not..."

"You don't have to defend him anymore Tabatha, you can forget about him and whatever he did to you."

"Miss Bianca I..."

"It's a good thing that a monster killed him, saves me from doing it myself."

"Bianca! Stop it!"

Bianca stopped abruptly, her mouth hanging open slightly. Tabatha was on her feet, the book that was in her lap a moment before had flown a short distance and landed on the floor. Tabatha herself was livid, Bianca had never seen Tabatha mad before, and she looked absolutely terrifying. The normally calm, serine look she had on her face was replaced by one of controlled rage.

"Forgive my outburst Miss Bianca, but you cannot talk about that which you do not know. Master Raguna was the kindest, most pure-hearted soul I had ever met. He loved me, and would never hurt me in a-any w-way."

Tabatha finally broke down; she collapsed on the floor and cried. Bianca stood in shock for a moment before rushing to her and wrapping her in a tight hug. Neither one spoke, Tabatha unable to because of her frantic sobbing, and Bianca not wanting to make it worse by opening her big mouth again. The two sat on the floor together, until an uneasy sleep claimed them both.

/

Bianca awoke the next morning feeling stiff and sore. Her eyes opened to meet the chandelier that usually hung in the kitchen. She slowly sat up to realize she was in the kitchen, and Tabatha was nowhere to be seen. Bianca jumped to her feet, despite the tightness of the muscles in her back, and ran down the hall towards Tabatha's room, and, not bothering to knock, burst inside. It took her half a second to realize Tabatha wasn't there, and another half a second for her to be sprinting outside.

The second she was outside she was forced to stop for a moment and consider her options. Where would Tabatha go... she only had to think about that for a moment.

Bianca tore down the path towards Raguna's farm, slipping slightly on the snow. She skidded to a stop in front of the front door, which was left ajar. Bianca saw Tabatha standing in the middle of the living room, not moving or anything, just staring at the wall. Bianca took two steps into the room, then Tabatha started talking, more to herself then Bianca, she suspected.

"If I would have just said yes, I could have lived here, with him. He would still be alive, and I would be happy for the rest of our lives."

"Tabatha..." Bianca started, only to be cut off by more of Tabatha's ramblings.

"It was my fault, I wrote the letter that drove him to kill himself."

"He didn't kill himself, it was a monster..."

"Oh come on Bianca, open your eyes, Raguna was a great fighter, there is no way he would have let such monsters best him."

Bianca hesitated, even she would admit that Raguna was a master swordsman, but there was no way he would...

Bianca gasped out loud as the weight of Raguna's last message crashed down on her. He did kill himself, and she had erased his...

Tabatha shook her head slightly, and Bianca felt cold all over.

"He loved you Tabatha." Bianca finally managed to croak out.

"Yes, he did, and I him." Tabatha finally turned to face Bianca, her eyes were slightly wet, and "I will always love him."

" Come on Tabatha, let's go home and I'll make you some rice porridge."

Tabatha nodded slowly, following Bianca out of the house, a piece of paper clenched in her fists, bearing two words.

Forgive Me.

/

Edit: Fixed most instances of Tabatha's name being wrong, Thank you Sir Gigous.


End file.
